Na einai kalitero anthropo apo ton Patera tou
by sam carter 1013
Summary: “I’m just trying to take care of you, but you are doing it damn hard!”


Spoilers: Everything so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I think they own each other.

Author's note: Talking about weird, I was writing this little piece and watching VH1 when they played the "I don't want to wait" video, weird , there was also a Bishop on TV in another channel, even weirder. Hopefully, I'm not completely out or character, I just wanted to refer to that exasperated expression Peter had in "Fracture" after Olivia climbs in the car. Also, my first language it's not English, so sorry about the grammar problems, any comment would be appreciated

*********

Na einai kalitero anthropo apo ton Patera tou

*********

"Here you go," said Peter to Olivia while holding out her cane for her to reach, Olivia looked at him clearly annoyed at his gesture.

"Thank you."

Peter turned shielding his expression from her, hiding his own irritation. "C'mon Walter, we have to take Olivia home before we go to the hotel."

Walter Bishop looked up from the petri dish he was examining, "Is it already time go?", he looked confused around the lab and turned to Peter again, "Where is Agent Farnsworth?"

"She went home a while ago Walter, you know, that nice place we are getting soon." Peter laughed amused at his father's lack of attention

"Yes she did, I will get my coat!" Walter walked to the room at the far end of the lab while removing his lab coat, signing to himself.

Peter went to one of the tables looking for something, "You know, Peter" he heard Olivia said while he found what was he looking for and turned to face her, "I think I can take a cab tonight, you don't have to take me home it's a long ride to the hotel." Olivia tried to turn towards the door but her cane got stuck in the leg of the chair she was leaning on almost sending her to the floor, she felt a hand on her elbow holding her.

"Olivia, you can barely walk to steps without falling down and you want to climb all those stairs to your door, C'mon, let us take you home." He let her go giving her his best _Bishop_ smile.

Olivia was getting tired of this, he always being around, she could not sneeze without him cleaning his nose, at least he could leave it at handing her a tissue, it was really nice of him, really, but she wasn't used to this, to being taken care of, to have someone to turn, it make her feel...wanted, needed, it was rather shameful and she didn't know if she was ready for those feelings yet.

Peter saw her annoyance reflected on her expression and let go of her arm, he tried to control himself while she climbed the steps to the lab door.

"Olivia," he called for her again, his expression controlled, he turned and handed her a CD case, "I made something for you," Olivia took the offering examining the case, she couldn't find any other words than _Olivia_ written with a black sharpie in a hurry, she looked at him questioning, "It's just a bit of music I put together for you, to help you sleep."

There it was again, the irritated expression.

"What?" He couldn't let this go anymore.

"Why would I need this Peter, I sleep just fine."

"Sure, that's why the dark circles and the pale face, you are irritable and jumpy," he hid his face for a second, he just revealed too much on that sentence, "I can tell Olivia."

"I've been working Peter!"

"Could you just cut the crap!, please, I'm not blind Olivia, and you have been hiding things from me...!"

"Since when do I have to give you any explanations.?! What I do outside my office or in my personal life time it's none of your business!" They looked at each other, breathing heavily.

"Your personal life has always been mixed with what we do, so it's my business."

Olivia was red with anger, Peter could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"I'm just trying to take care of you, but you are doing it damn hard!"

"So stop. I don't need your help or your protection, I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Believe me, I would if I could, but that's the thing... I can't" Olivia looked at him confused by his comment, "you know what, maybe you should take that cab home." Peter turned angrily, dropping the CD on the nearest table, he heard the loud closing of the door.

Was the woman crazy! He was just trying to help her, make sure that nothing hurt her, but how could she know, she had never had to see him lying on a hospital bed with "death brain" written all over him, she didn't felt the desperation and anxiety of not being able to do nothing to help.

He tried to slow his breathing. She did know. He had seen her put everything on the line for John, but still it wasn't fair she pushing him away.

He could never stop taking care of her.

********

The trip home had been a nightmare. The cab was to small and she couldn't stretch her leg properly as she would have been able on the SUV, she was tired, angry, hungry, and sleep deprived, just as he had said; and the stairs, it took her too much time to get to the door.

It was good that Rachel and Ella were at Philly, she could cry and scream without having to answer questions.

Lately it felt like it was always winter inside her, she was cold, scared and basically a complete wreck all the time, she hated the hopelessness she felt inside.

Peter was right, she did need help, but Olivia just couldn't understand why she couldn't let him help her.

She will take a bath, it would help her relax and hopefully sleep, no that it had worked for the last couple of weeks.

*********

"Where is Agent Dunham?" Dr. Bishop returned with his coat in his hand.

"She left Walter." He was still angry, but right now he was worried.

"Did I miscalculate the time you need to giver her the present?"

"No Walter, she went home. Alone."

"But I thought we were taking her, oh my, Did you do something wrong, son? "

"No Walter, I didn't do anything wrong. She is just being her usual insufferable, clam self, who doesn't let anybody take care of her." Peter took the CD from the table. He just didn't get it, Didn't she understand that he needed to protect her?

"Oh."

Peter was till fuming when they were climbing up the SUV, when Walter handed him a small vial.

"Peter, I made this for Olivia."

"What's this Walter?"

"It's just a small concoction to help her sleep." Walter turned to clip his seatbelt.

"What did you put in this?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, it would just help her sleep for tonight." Peter was touched by Walter's concern for Olivia, he certainly was a good actor.

"Maybe we could just go and make sure she is ok, and then you could give her your present." Walter smiled. He drove the car in reverse making up his mind.

"Ok, then. I just hope she doesn't scream at us."

"Peter?"

"Yes Walter?"

"Could we get some apple fritters later?"

"Of course." Peter smiled to himself while Walter looked hopefully out the car window.

*********

She got out of the bathroom wrapped on a bathrobe, her bed was welcoming but she knew she wouldn't sleep, maybe old friend Jack would help. The hell with medication.

She went to retrieve the bottle from the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks; on the kitchen table was the CD peter had tried to giver her earlier and a glass of milk. The glass was still warm.

Olivia smiled to herself and drank the milk, then took the CD and slowly walked to her bedroom.

She took her lap top from the bureau and place it in the bed next to her pillow, turned off the lights and wait for the music to fill her senses.

Bach. And some others.

It was indeed helping her, she felt already sleepy when she heard a cow moo. _"Walter! shut Gene up, please, I'm recording"._

She opened her eyes, the music suddenly stopped and started again. She felt something warm inside her.

The music went on, and slowly she fell asleep, her last conscious thought to Peter.

**********

THE END


End file.
